


Tour du Mystère

by Lolipop3



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Mystery, Romance, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolipop3/pseuds/Lolipop3
Summary: Jazz is a spy working for a Police Station in Iacon. His friend and Chief Enforcer Prowl has sent him on an undercover mission to investigate which 'rich bot' hired a murderer in one of the great towers in Iacon.It will not be so simple for Jazz when he has to be a bodyguard for a rich bot called Sunstreaker, who has a red twin named Sideswipe with a bad reputation.Could these two have something to do with the murder case?Or are they involved in something else?
Relationships: Jazz/Sideswipe (Transformers)
Kudos: 1





	Tour du Mystère

**Author's Note:**

> Tour du Mystère (Tower of Mystery)
> 
> This is my first ever mystery fanfic that I am posting. Let me know if you want me to continue, it took a long time to write one chapter so this fanfic will not be my main focus but I will try edit it when I have time.
> 
> Thank you!

_In a dark alleyway there were two dumpsters on either side of the walls. cybermice could be heard and it sent a chill up a spinal strut._

  
  


_Then, a silhouette of a mech appeared on the cold concrete, with the help of a single street lamp post which flickered every one or two second. As the silhouette entered the alleyway, it stopped when it reached the middle._

  
  


_Suddenly another silhouette of a mech appeared on the concrete beside the other mech, and they held a blade in their left hand....._

  
  


_If anyone saw this if they were passing by, they would have heard the wretched scream of agony and the sound of metal dropping to the ground. Then silence. As the silhouette with the blade was leaving the alleyway, the street lamp post turned off…_

* * *

Iacon was a beautiful city, with bright shining lights everywhere you turn. Tall buildings that were so high, you couldn’t even see the top. Busy streets filled with mechs and femmes that walked with a purpose. Within the city you could always see clubs, cafes and small shops that offered many things. Nothing was quiet in this city, it was like an industrial workplace. Even at night, though there were less people it was still very noisy, but not as much in the day time. In this city you would always find at least one or two rich bot. Sometimes some of them were spoiled bratlets.

  
  


Within the city, or any city of Cybertron there is always a Police Station with trained enforcers trying to keep everyone safe. This Enforcer Station was located in an area with less people, so it wouldn’t be too crowded and noisy because it would be hard to work at night, especially bots who are on the night shift. 

  
  


Inside the precinct was busy (like always), with bots at the desks writing their reports, answering phone calls and rushing outside because a crime occurred or they were needed somewhere. 

  
  


For Jazz it was different.....

  
  


He was a spy. And like any other spy they had to be careful where he went, he had to fit in with the crowd and not make himself vulnerable and.......he had to be careful who he talked to. Jazz didn’t like this rule because he was a very sociable and friendly mech that could make a friend in just two minutes. But he didn’t have friends or even lovers after he got this job, because he knew the dangers, and he didn’t want to put them in harm's way. Being a spy sucked but he brought it upon himself when he was desperate for a job. Prowl the Chief Officer of the Enforcers dug into his personal files and found out that he had Spec Ops training. This apparently surprised Prowl and thought he could use a mech like Jazz, since the crime rate in Iacon has increased and they needed a mech on the inside to find either criminals, crime bosses or gangs and put a stop to them. So Jazz accepted his offer. And Jazz didn’t regret it because it was a bit of a thrill for him, to sneak in and out of places unseen.

  
  


In Iacon there were many places a bot could go to relax, more specifically a park that had beautiful crystals that could shine for thousands of years. There was no real entrance to the park, just a pathway to walk on and appreciate the surroundings. Benches were placed somewhat randomly and the park wasn’t so crowded today. 

  
  


On one bench a white mech sat there trying to relax. He had a cyan visor that hid his optics, he could take them off but he chose not to because it made him look mysterious. He also had small audio horns on the side of his helm which were sensitive, because they could pick small sounds that a normal Cybertronian couldn’t. He sat tiredly, with his back against the bench and his left ankle on his right knee with his arms crossed. Anyone who passed by would think he was relaxed, but he was tense. 

  
  


There was a murder last night, and Prowl needed him to do some digging and snooping to know who the murderer is. Prowl said to search close by places where the murder occurred, to know if anyone saw or heard anything. He also said to check out this club where most criminals would frequent for their own.....pleasure. He was about to fall into recharge listening to all the quietness of the park, when he got a comm. from Prowl.

  
  


::Your break is over.::

  
  


Jazz’s spark almost burst out his casing. ::Geez, Prowl ya almost gave meh a spark attack.:: Jazz said annoyed. They’ve been working together for a long time, so they were basically good friends, and Prowl didn’t mind calling by his designation instead of ‘sir’.

  
  


::I’m sorry Jazz, but it’s time to get to work. The club I need you to go to is called ‘Base’ and the mech you’re going to interrogate is called Fracture.:: Prowl explained rather stoically, but Jazz was used to him being like this.

  
  


Jazz just sighed tiredly and said said over the private comm.::Aight, I’ll go there now.::

  
  


::Be careful Jazz, that mech isn’t particularly friendly.:: Prowl warned.

  
  


Jazz just chuckled and said ::Ah know what ah’m doin’:: With that he sighed off, transformed and drove to the less friendly part of Iacon city.

  
  
  


When he arrived at his destination, Jazz transformed and walked closer to the club called ‘Base’, that stood out in neon lights that flicked on and off every second. Pleasure bots were near the door trying to find someone who would pay good money for an interface and that made Jazz sick a little, but he knew that it was probably not their fault they were put into that status. Maybe they were desperate like he was. He felt sympathetic towards them. But he had a job to do.

  
  


Good thing Prowl sent him a picture of Fracture, otherwise he would be so lost. He headed inside and tried his best to avoid optic contact with the pleasure bots. Once inside his olfactory sensors filled with an aroma of cigars and high-grade. Inside the club was a stage at the far end of the room for singers and dancers, some tables were pressed close to the wall and the others were in the middle with chairs facing the stage. Jazz scanned the bots in the club with his trusty visor that was like a mini scanner to know about anyone he talked to. If he wanted to that is. On the right wall, there was a table that sat a mech he was looking for, on his own for some reason. He approached cautiously. “So you’re da mech called Fracture?”

  
  


The so called mech turned his helm and looked over Jazz. “Yes, what do you want?” He asked annoyed, as he took a sip of his cube of high-grade in his right hand.

  
  


“Why’re here on your own?” Jazz said as he sat down across from Fracture to show he wasn’t a threat. 

  
  


“That’s none of your business. But I sense you’re not going to give up easily; I’m here for my own pleasure. I also sense that you want information, probably on that murder that happened two days ago.” He smirked.

  
  


Jazz just smiled. “I guess ya know bots well ta know what they’re thinkin’,” Fracture nodded “and yes, ah want ta know what you know.” He said leaning in.

  
  


“I don’t know who did it.” Fracture bluntly stated, as he sipped his high-grade 

  
  


Jazz wasn’t fazed, because something as big as a mysterious murder that happened out of nowhere, a single criminal must know at least one piece of information no matter how small. “But ya somethin’. Not ‘bout da murderer, but da victim. Tell meh.”

  
  
  


_Jazz just stared at Prowl who sat at his desk in his office with arms folded in front of him, who just told him that he couldn’t find any information on the victim. “Ya mean ya tell meh that all info on a dead mech has been cleaned?”_

  
  


_“Yes.” Prowl nodded._

  
  


_“How is that even possible?” Jazz asked, completely confused. And now more than ever wanting to find the answers._

  
  


_The Chief Enforcer sighed and slowly stood up, arms behind his back. “We don’t know, we did every scan we could. His faceplate, energon and even people, but our systems have come up with nothing. It’s like the murderer did not want anyone to know who his victim was or what he did that got him killed.”_

  
  


_Jazz contemplated this over. A murderer who somehow erased all information on it’s victim. Something doesn’t add up. “We need more info on this murderer. There’s no way that he could’ve done this alone.”_

  
  


_“Correct. That is why I need you to talk to a known criminal and find any information that he knows.” Then came a beeping sound on Prowl’s desk which came from his analog clock and Prowl smiled, “Just in time for your break Jazz_

  
  
  


Jazz put his crossed arms on the table as he leaned in. His cerulean visor gleaming in the lowlights of the club as he kept optic contact with Fracture, showing that he does not fear him. Fracture hummed, not breaking contact either and weighed his options. It’s obvious that Jazz is no ordinary mech that will be easy to scare. Plus he knows who Fracture is so he’s definitely not ordinary and someone Fracture needs to avoid. “Alright, you got me. I may not know who the dead mech is, but what I do know is that the killer had help from some rich bot.”

  
  


“Do ya know where ah might find’em?”

  
  


“The Divine Tower.”

  
  
  


Jazz stands in front of the Divine Tower and it is really tall. It’s base is quite circular, like an octagon and its length is unknown to some bots, all they know is that it can touch the clouds. It’s silver exterior looked like glitter, flashing in your optics when the sun rays beamed down on it. With a resounded sigh he entered the Divine Tower, going through glass doors.

  
  


Jazz had a little chat with Prowl about what he discovered, and as always Prowl the Chief Enforcer had a plan. A plan which Jazz will go undercover as a bodyguard to one of the rich twins called Sunstreaker. The other twin is called Sideswipe who apparently has a bad reputation for property damage, verbal and physical threat and finally breaking and entering. Prowl said to keep an optic on him just as a precaution, he’s said to have a short temper, but as always Jazz liked a challenge.

  
  


As he entered the main lobby of the tower he saw mechs and femmes who were probably assistants and cleaners rushing to the left and right, going in and out of doors trying to keep the tower spotless and in order. He carefully approached the desk, trying not to bump into anyone that was running around and saw a femme furiously typing on a keypad.

  
  


She gave Jazz a one second glance and went back to watching her screen. “May I help you?”

  
  


“Hello, ah’m da new bodyguard for Sunstreaker, Jazz.” He explained and handed her a datapad of his documents.

  
  


The femme stopped typing to skim through the document with her left servo and with her right she started typing again. After a few minutes of typing she turned to Jazz again. “You will find Mister Sunstreaker on Floor 50, Suite number two.”

  
  


“Thanks sweetspark.” Jazz said to her but she was already glued to the screen in front of her, ignoring him completely. He turned to the right and saw an elevator, he walked carefully towards it still making sure not to bump into anyone, and slid right in. Jazz gazed at the arrangement of small buttons which led to different floors and hit the number 50 when he found it. As the lift was going up he discovered that the Divine tower had a hundred floors, and if his instincts and Prowl’s information is correct then the ‘rich bot’ office is on the top floor.

  
  


Then the elevator made a sharp ding sound to say that Jazz had reached the floor he wanted. He stepped into the stubby hallway that only had three doors with numbers one and two and three. _Ah, number two that’s Sunstreaker’s suite._ Jazz passed the other doors, which he had yet to find out what they were for and stopped at Sunstreaker’s. He gently knocked twice and waited for a response, when he got none he lightly knocked three times and still didn’t get a response.

  
  


Jazz sighed in annoyance, stepped away from the door and leaned against the wall on the left with his arms crossed. _Great, now what?_

  
  


Jazz turned his attention to the sound of a door opening and saw a recently polished red mech with a spiky helm and turquoise optics, leaving door number three. When he turned around and saw Jazz he stilled his movements like a statue and stared at him with questioning optics and a frown. “Who are you?”


End file.
